imperiaonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KyleH
Are you on EVERY wiki?!? Hi, Zaco here. Yeah, I was just wondering if you could perhaps give me editing status on the ImperiaOnline Wiki. oh, and could you explain why the imperiaOnline Wiki is in the "Entertainment" section? It's a game!!! Captian Zaco He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot :Hi! Yup, I'm on pretty much every wiki. I've changed the hub to "Gaming" ... it may take up to 24 hours for that change to show up. You are already able to edit on the wiki; however, if you would like to adopt this wiki and become an administrator, you can request to do that here. --KyleH (talk) 00:47, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :All of the pages are protected, to prevent vandalism... But yeah I've requested adminship from the main Admin... Has anyone been on this wiki lately? (it reminds me a bit of my nearly-abandonded LIB Wiki... I'm still planning more for that though...) Captian Zaco ''He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot ::It looks like it hasn't been too active, but that's probably largely because it doesn't have a lot of content. If you start building it up, more people will find it via Google and start adding their own contributions ... it feeds upon itself. I went ahead and made you an administrator of this wiki. The other admin hasn't been around in a little while, so it would be great to have someone more active looking after it. --KyleH (talk) 18:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll try to build it as much as I can. Even though I have problems with importing images. I'll see what I can do. Thanks for adding me. I plan to have it up to 20 articles by next firday at least. Captian Zaco ''He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot :Yeah, also, I cannot edit the main page. The edit block is still too strict... Making Progress! :Just to let you know, I have managed to expand the Wiki to 21 pages a full four days earlier than I expected. About how long do you think it will be before I can start to increase the Wiki's population? Captian Zaco ''He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot ::You're doing a good job, but it takes some time. It takes Google a little while to see the new content, so it can sometimes be a few weeks before things really pick up. --KyleH (talk) 21:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but I'm still surprised, I though it would take longer to start so many pages... Captian Zaco ''He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot :Proof of Progress!'' I accidentally forgot the "wikia" extension when I typed the access in my url bar today, and i fould Imperia Online Wiki in Yahoo search!!!!! Now THAT proves the progress! Captian Zaco, Uber excited!!!!! ::Nice! Two quick tips: 1) Try uploading a new logo to Image:Wiki.png ... that's the graphic that appears in the upper-left corner. If you can put something new there, it will make the wiki look a lot better. 2) If you know of any forums for Imperia Online, or other fansites, see if people there are interested in helping out! Be sure not to spam, but I imagine that there are a lot of people who might be interested on other fansites. --KyleH (talk) 21:33, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :YES!!!!!! I can edit all protected pages now! The Mainpage is no longer there to deter vandals, I instead can make it a welcoming tool! And I will soon work on a logo, when I have more time to spend on it... Captian Zaco ''He who asks, shall be given. He who thirsts, shall be quenched. He who whines shall be shot :YEAHHHH!!!!! I uplaoded a new Logo! How do you like it? (I will be replacing it, eventually...) Captian Zaco King of RTS ::That looks really sharp! I like it a lot. --KyleH (talk) 22:27, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Editor help Hey Mr. H! Do you know of any way to create a metallic-appearance text style and apply it to an entire Wiki? I was trying to get it to work, but I've had no luck getting anything reflective-looking so far... Any ideas? (I want to create a custom text style for IO Wiki...) I know not where I'm going, I care not where I've been. I only care for where I am, and who I have as friends... Captian Zaco contact :Do you have any examples of a wiki or a website with a "metallic-appearance" that is similar to what you would like to use? --KyleH (talk) 21:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) No... Not that I can think of... I just want a slightly larger font size that is a steel-grey color and seems reflective... I tried to get it to work with but had no luck... Any ideas? Captian Zaco (and other than that Chamber wants to know if he can change his username...) (USer:~*ChamberTrist*~) :Try posting a message on the Help desk forum on Wikia Central. There are a bunch of CSS gurus there that should be able to help you figure out how to tweak the font to display how you want it. --KyleH (talk) 21:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC)